Naughty Kitten
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Follow up to Closet Case. Seeing as Esme is "hunting" with Edward, Carlisle punishes Bella for doing such a silly thing. READ CLOSET CASE FIRST!


TITLE: Naughty Kitten

SUMMARY: When Carlisle gets back from the school after Closet Case, Edward has gone "hunting" with Esme, so that leaves Carlisle to punish Bella.

PAIRINGS: Bella/Carlisle

DIFFERENCES: As Closet Case.

DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I AM MERELY MANIPULATING TO SUIT MY OWN TWISTED IMAGINATION.

A/N: You may wish to read Closet Case before reading this, just to understand exactly why Bella is being…punished. You don't have to, but it might help. As always, please leave me some lovely reviews, because they make me churn out stories faster haha. PSV XXX

CPOV

They are in so much trouble! My God, as if it wasn't bad enough when it was Rose and Emmett. At least they knew there wouldn't be CCTV in the forest. I mean, a janitors closet? Naturally, the others thought it was hilarious. I think back to when I picked them up outside the school.

"Hey, Carlisle. Where's Edward? And Bella?" Emmett asked.

"You don't want to know." Alice muttered. She looked up at me. "I am mentally scarred."

"Alice, Carlisle, don't talk in riddles. What happened?"

"I'll explain in the car. Get in." They all look expectantly at me when the doors are shut and we are speeding away. "Your brother and sister were caught on camera, in the janitors closet."

"Yeah, so? Bit of an odd place to ditch class, but it isn't a crime."

"They were having sex in the closet."

"OH MY GOD!" Rosalie shrieked in semi-disgust, semi-admiration.

"Go Edward!" Emmett had said, laughing.

"It was really, really scarring. Like, I didn't need to see my brother and sister doing that." Alice murmured.

"Well," Jasper had intervened, lips twitching. "I don't think I needed to know that. What's going to happen to them?"

"They're both suspended for a week, and they won't be allowed to sit together. And I'll be talking to them both.

"What are people going to think of them?"

"Nobody knows. The principal is very anxious to keep it quiet."

"ISABELLA! EDWARD! MY STUDY! NOW!" The others melt away, into the surrounding forests, to hunt, or just to get out of the way. I hear her scurry across the hallway, and hear my study door open, then close.

"Carlisle, I-"

"What were you thinking?"

"I told you, we weren't thinking. Unless thinking 'oh fuck, I need you now' counts?"

"Didn't you at least check for cameras?"

"Edward did. He didn't see any."

"Where is Edward?"

"Esme took him out. Said she'd deal with him, and you could deal with me." Suddenly, I notice her attire. She's wearing a shortie dressing gown. Black silk. Barely even covers her arse.

"What are you wearing?"

"A dressing gown. I was going to have a shower." She was what? Does that mean…oh shit. That had best not mean she's naked.

"Bella, I can't let this go unpunished. You and Edward were ridiculously reckless today. You could have revealed us all."

"I know, Carlisle. And really, I am so sorry. And Edward is too. We just didn't think." she looks down, long lashes sweeping her cheeks, biting her bottom lip. "I should go." She turns, but I get there first. The slam of the door echoes round the house. "Carlisle?"

"Didn't you hear me, Kitten? I told you, you must be punished for such a lapse." her eyes flare suddenly, then darken.

"Really, Carlisle - there's really no, need. I think I've learned my lesson." Tease. She isn't getting away from me that easily.

"Come here, Kitten." She comes, all wide eyes and black silk and endless legs, and stands by my desk. "Closer Kitten." She comes round the corner of the desk and stands in front of me. She casts her eyes down to look at the floor, and her curls fall forward to hang over her shoulders. I pull her closer, running one hand over her scantily clad hip. "Look at you. Acting the innocent child, when we both know that the last thing you are is an innocent child. I know you're helping my sons keep their marriages spicy."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"You've been a naughty Kitten, haven't you?"

"Yes, Carlisle."

"You deserve to be punished, don't you, Kitten?" She looks up then, and her eyes are liquid ink.

"Yes." She breathes the word, looking straight at me as she does so. Oh my god. The eye contact is so hot.

"You say, 'Yes, Carlisle'."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"Take it off." I yank impatiently at the sleeve of the pathetic excuse for the dressing gown. She grasps the lapels of it in her hands , turns her back, and lets it slide down her, like a silken waterfall. Black lace. Black lace underwear. She looks like a demon. Demonically beautiful, white skin contrasting against hair and underwear. I spin her back round to face me.

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

She leans forward, knowing that in this moment I am helpless against her beauty, her bewitching body. She runs one nail down the front of my shirt, ripping it with one long rending, tearing sound. She pushes it back off my shoulders, leaving my chest entirely at her mercy. But I catch her hands before she can start on my trousers. This is HER punishment. And I will make her beg before the end.

"No, Kitten." I pick her up and set her on the desk in one movement. She's breathing deliberately heavily, making her chest heave inside the lacy scraps daring to call themselves a bra. It barely even covers her nipples. Which I can see, already begging for attention.

Bella likes to be controlled. She's enjoying being punished…and I haven't even got going yet.

I flick one perky nipple with my fingers. She moans breathlessly. The moan turns to a gasp when I rip the catch off at the back, and slide the straps down her arms. I flip her onto her front, pushing her into the hard wood. She's bending over my desk, her lace-clad arse in the air, smooth and white, begging for attention.

*SMACK*. She jolts up, moaning out loud.

"Fuck…Carlisle!"

"Don't move Kitten. You have been a naughty girl…and you deserve your punishment." She grips the opposite edge of my desk. *SMACK*. "Now, Kitten, *SMACK*, you won't do something so silly *SMACK* again, will you?" *SMACK*

"No, Carlisle…*SMACK* oh god…yess…"

"You like that, Kitten? You like being spanked? Like the naughty_, naughty Kitten you are?"_

"_OH…yes…please…" One movement, and her panties join her bra on the floor. I swipe one finger down the length of her slit. _

"_Oh, look at this, Kitten, you're so wet…" She moans, and I nearly come in my pants at the sound of her moaning like she's being full-on fucked. "Turn over…sit on the desk. Right on the edge, right here…"I re-take my seat in my chair, and she wriggles until she's right on the edge of the desk._

_I tease her mercilessly, taking her right to the edge, over and over, until she's sprawled flat on my desk, begging me for release. I smile, and drag her upright. _

"_Please…Carlisle…let me come…god…"_

"_What do you want me to do Kitten? Let me hear you say it. Out loud."_

"_FUCK! Carlisle! I want…you…I want you to fuck me…I want you…I need you…please…"_

"_And do you think you've learnt your lesson, Kitten?"_

"_YES!" She screams at me, scrabbling desperately for my belt. She has me naked quicker than I can stop her. She pushes me back into my chair, and I pull her to straddle my lap. She sheathes me inside her with a primal scream. Fuck, she feels so good. Jesus. I start moving, and she writhes on top of me, growling and snarling. She's so wild, unrestrained. She leans down and catches my earlobe between her teeth._

"_I really, really hate you sometimes…fucking tease…oh, GOD, you feel good."_

"_You like this Kitten?"_

"_Don't…ask…stupid…questions, oh GOD!" She shrieks as she lets go of my ear and I lunge forward and bite down on her shoulder. _

"_My Kitten…" and then she clenches around me, and my vision explodes as I fight for control. _

"_OH shit…I'm gonna come Carlisle…" she keeps clenching spasmodically around my cock, and she feels so good right now, so hot and wet and tight and shit, I'm gonna come. But she will come first. I set my teeth, and pick the pace up. I lift her hips, withdrawing almost all the way before slamming her back down._

"_CARLISLE!" Her scream echoes out, and I hear several birds take off in terror. But then she clamps down around me, throws her head back and lets loose the most wonderful stream of snarls and growls I have ever heard. I keep thrusting up into the wet heat, making her ride out her orgasm before she feels me spasm, and then come inside her. My vision would blur if I were still human. My bellow is an indecipherable stream of profanities and snarls. She slumps onto my shoulder, panting in my ear. _

"_God…Kitten…"_

"_I'm gonna have to be bad more often…" She murmurs, before sliding off my lap, and pulling her dressing gown back on. _

"_Kitten?" She turns at the door._

"_Yes, Carlisle?"_

"_The tape is mine." _


End file.
